1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable roofing stool and more particularly pertains to supporting a person and materials on a pitched roof with an adjustable roofing stool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roof supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, roof supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a person and materials on a roof are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,229 to Murray discloses a paint bucket holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,906 to Fatool et al. discloses a paint can holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,720 to Wozney, Jr. discloses a non-skid holder for shingles for use on a pitched roof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,072 to Launer discloses a work platform apparatus for roofs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,642 to Rihaly discloses a shingle holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable roofing stool that has a pivotal seat and a pedestal with a storage pocket for storing tools.
In this respect, the adjustable roofing stool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a person and materials on a pitched roof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable roofing stool which can be used for supporting a person and materials on a pitched roof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.